


Acquired Tastes

by Vermin_Disciple



Series: Aqua Love Notes Waterproof Notepad [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Drinking & Talking, Interspecies Cultural Exchange, M/M, Sexual Tension, They can be read independently and in any order, Works in this series are standalones united by the medium of shower notepad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple
Summary: As you see, mydearMr. Garak, some sweet things do have a little bite to them, underneath the surface,” said Julian, aiming an absolutely devilish grin in his direction. Garak’s mouth very suddenly went dry.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Aqua Love Notes Waterproof Notepad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145618
Comments: 21
Kudos: 85





	Acquired Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> [Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831478) [again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966779), my mother has set forth a prompt upon my shower wall: _[Rootbeer Revisited! On a date at Quark’s Bar, Elim and Julian share a vile libation…](https://vermin-disciple.tumblr.com/post/638690983718060032/vermin-disciple-further-adventures-with-my-mother)_

“It’s a _vile_ libation. I don’t see how it would be improved by the addition of ice cream.” 

“Oh c’mon. You like sweet things,” said Julian, sliding his glass over. “Just try it.” 

Garak was tempted, though not for the reasons Julian might think. But how wretched and pathetic was it, to take a sip merely because that was the closest his lips would ever come to touching Julian’s?

He did it anyway, and grimaced theatrically. “Every bit as dreadful as I anticipated. As I told you, my dear Doctor—” He paused, actually considering the flavor now settled on his tongue. “Is there alcohol in this?” 

“More than you’d guess from the taste. As you see, my _dear_ Mr. Garak, some sweet things do have a little bite to them, underneath the surface,” said Julian, aiming an absolutely devilish grin in his direction. Garak’s mouth very suddenly went dry. 

He took another sip. 

“Fair’s fair,” continued Julian, pointing to Garak’s own glass. “Don’t I get to try some of yours?” 

“Humans don’t like kanar,” said Garak, with as much haughtiness as he could muster. But he made no move to stop his friend from swiping his cup. 

“Maybe Cardassians are uniform in their likes and dislikes,” said Julian, with obvious skepticism, “but I think you’ll find that humans are a more varied bunch.” 

In spite of Julian’s confidence, Garak still expected to see his distaste written plainly across his features as he took a sip. Julian wasn’t very good at hiding his feelings about anything (or anyone). Instead, Julian allowed the liquid to linger in his mouth, and smiled as he swallowed it down, never breaking eye contact with Garak during this performance. Warmth flooded Garak’s ridges. Cold root beer and colder ice cream brought scant relief. 

“I must say that I’m surprised, Doctor,” he admitted. “In my experience most non-Cardassians _gag_ on their first sip of kanar.”

“He _did_ gag,” said an unwelcome interloper. Quark set a fresh bowl of Gramilian sand peas down on their table. “And nearly retched it up all over my floor.” 

“For which you would have charged me extra, I’m sure,” muttered Julian, as Quark swanned off. 

“Ah, so you’ve been practicing!” said Garak. Caught out, Julian flushed, his grin turning sheepish. “Trying to impress me?” 

“Is it working?” 

“No,” lied Garak, delighted, “it just makes me suspicious of your motives.” 

“You’re suspicious of everyone, at all times. If you come back with me to my quarters, I think you’ll find that my motives are exactly what they appear to be. I’m just after a bit of… enjoyable company.” 

“You’re not concerned that you may find my _company_ as much of an acquired taste as the kanar?”

“After all our lunches I think I’ve sampled enough to know what I like. I’d just like to… try a different vintage, if you will.” He looked very pleased with himself for stretching the metaphor to its breaking point. 

“Well then, who am I to deny you the pleasure of new experiences?” said Garak. He raised Julian’s glass. “Here’s to acquired tastes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This author rarely drinks, but does have a weakness for root beer and Bailey's (a devastating combination with or without the ice cream).


End file.
